


Harry Potter- Incubus

by BraveTiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveTiger/pseuds/BraveTiger
Summary: Harry Potter is an Incubus who has recently come into his inheritance. Until Harry finds all his mates, he is almost constantly horny unless he can find some type of relief. However, when Harry does find his mates, his parents aren't impressed.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter lay awake in bed, looking at the clock, which read 11:59 pm, waiting for the numbers to change to 12 o'clock as he did every year for his birthday. However, he felt as if something was... off about it this time. He felt a strange stirring in his chest from time to time throughout the month and didn't know what it was-

Harry gasped, emerald eyes wide open, before his face contorted in pain. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling his insides cramp up as he bit his lips hard enough to draw blood. As he muffled his screams with his fists as a particular pain in his back became too much, he fell unconscious, not seeing the time change to 12:00 am, or a dark, blood red glow surround him in a cocoon.

* * *

Lily Potter first became concerned for her son when, at 7 O'Clock, he didn't show up for Breakfast. At first, Lily thought her son was just sleeping in, he did tend to wake up with the sunrise after all, he was bound to be tired. Then, Lily decided to let him sleep, but when 9:30 am appeared, and he was still in his bed, Lily knew that something was wrong.

She gave James his coffee, and told him that she was going to go check up on Harry.

When she arrived to his room, she gave a shriek, and James was there in an instant.

"What! What happened?!"

He got a good look at Harry, and widened his eyes with awe, "I didn't know that there was Incubi blood in the family..." He said breathlessly. 

His son, his only son, was surrounded in a dark, blood red light that had solidified to a bubble which protected him. Harry himself was still unconscious, but that's not what drew James' attention. It was the fact that he was _floating_. His son had his eyes closed, his mouth open, back arched, as he floated in the air.

"James, what has happened to our son?" Lily asked, amazed and frightened at the same time, and James couldn't keep his eyes off his son as he answered Lily.

"He's going into his Incubus inheritance. But, I don't know why the color is like that..." James trailed off, and Lily finally pried her eyes away from her son to look at James, frowning.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with the color?"

"It's just - At Hogwarts, there was a kid whose surname was Parkinson. Don't remember which one it was for the life of me though, but he received his Inheritance late due to suppressant potions being placed on him, and, as I was walking the corridors, I heard a scream from one of the classrooms. I looked, and it was the Room of Requirement, and he forgot to close the door, the idiot," James rolled his eyes. "But he was exactly like Harry when I walked in, floating in the air. But, instead of a dark red color, his was a light, silver color."

"Do you think the colors represent something?" Lily asked, and James shook his head.

"There are so little books on Incubi, and even the information on them is so little, as their lives like to be kept private, that they each say the same thing. The only time where you can really find good information is if a wealthy, pureblood family have had Incubi blood in their family for generations and keep a book in the vaults." 

As James and Lily heard a groan, they immediately looked up to see Harry shifting from side to side as if in pain. Worried, Lily tried to go to him, but was held back by James.

"Lily, you should never interrupt an Incubi's transformation process! You could destroy that person for life! They'll never be the same again!"

"Well we can't just leave our son in there in pain, James!" Lily shouted, and James sighed, and went to go speak, when, all of a sudden, the dark red glow that had been surrounding Harry, shifted a bit, and James and Lily could hear a CRACK! sound throughout the room as they squinted their eyes and saw a dark red glow emitting from that same crack, before bit by bit, the bubble surrounding their son disappeared, and Harry fell onto the bed.

Immediately, they rushed towards him, Lily lightly slapping his cheek to get him to wake up.

Harry groaned, before he slowly, very slowly, opened those beautiful emerald eyes. 

James and Lily gasped.

There son hadn't changed, per say, but it still felt as though something was... off about him. His emerald eyes glowed brightly, practically shining, and as Lily looked down to her son's hands and felt them, they were much smoother then they had been before. 

His hair had also changed, but not by much. The raven-black hair was still wild and uncontrollable, but it had mellowed down a bit to a more manageable level. His lips were fuller, and his eyes were softer.

"M-Mum, Dad?" Harry groaned as he attempted to sit up, and they gently helped him. "What happened? All I remember is pain, before blacking out." Harry said, confused, and Lily and James shared a look, both noticing that his voice had gotten much, much deeper.

"Son, you just received your Incubus inheritance," James announced, and tried not to shiver when his son looked at him with piercing emerald eyes, an emotion in there that he couldn't identify.

"My... _Incubus_ inheritance?" Harry practically purred, saying his sentences slowly, and James gulped as those eyes stared straight at him and he felt a hardness in his pants.

"Harry... stop... you're using... the Allure..." James gasped out, and Harry smirked darkly, an expression that James had never seen before on his son's face.

"What if I don't want to stop?" It was said as a whisper, but both Lily and James heard it in the silent room. James gasped, eyes glazed over, as his hand went to cup his crotch. His son slowly crawled over to James on his hands and knees on the bed, and he watched, entranced, as Harry sat up on the bed, still on his knees, smirking as his hands reached for James' belt. 

Lily, who had been petrified with shock as she watched the exchange happen, quickly whipped out her wand, and cast a 'Stupefy' on her son, who quickly fell onto James' chest, unconscious.

James and Lily looked each other, an unspoken agreement passing between them.

They had to see Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry woke up, again, only to find that he was chained. He growled violently, he would not be held down like this! He jerked on the chains as hard as he could, only for them to not budge. Harry growled, Dumbledore or his parents must have put a spell on them, for no matter how hard he jerked, the chains firmly stayed in place, not moving an inch.

"Ah, Harry M'boy, you're finally awake." A voice said from the doorway, and Harry's eyes snapped to who spoke, and glared as he saw Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm NOT your boy!" Harry shouted roughly, "Unchain me NOW!"

Dumbledore looked at him sadly as he jerked at the chains, before shaking his head. "Harry, you almost tried to have sex with your father, and most likely would have drained his magical core due to that being your first time feeding and you were inexperienced. I'm afraid we can't let you go Harry, at least, not until you take this." A snap was heard throughout the empty room, and a syringe appeared in Dumbledore's hands with a murky green liquid in it.

Dumbledore went forwards, and Harry tried fruitlessly to get as far away from him as he could. Dumbledore injected the syringe in his neck, and Harry winced from his painful it was.

The hunger was going away, but not by much, Harry noticed. This had to be something that suppressed his Incubus, and it wasn't working very well. The old fool had underestimated the amount of power Harry had. Harry internally smirked, but kept his outward appeared as tired and drained. From what little he knew of potions, he could identify a suppressant potion by a single glance. He had had a gut feeling that had told him to remember that particular potion and its side effects one day in class, and it had paid off.

Harry pretended to drop his eyes a bit, head hanging limply on his chest. Harry fought a grin as he felt the chains vanish, and being transported to the Infirmary.

Harry had to really be careful now. If he was going to the Infirmary, the chances of Snape being there as well were very high, and he knew better than anyone how a person was supposed to act after taking particular potions. Harry pretended to flutter his eyes, making it seem like he was on the verge of being unconscious.

Soon, he felt himself being lifted up into the fools' arms, and being apparated. He was immediately attacked by white colors everywhere, and he didn't have to pretend this time to shut his eyes.

"Albus, what are you - Oh my! What is wrong with Mr. Potter now, and right before term starts too?" Madam Pomfrey asked, gently levitating Harry onto the bed, where his head rolled to the side.

"He has received his Incubus inheritance Poppy, and couldn't control his hunger around his parents. Luckily, Lily Potter cast a Stupefy on Harry here to stop him from doing any... drastic things to his father. I fed him a suppressant potion, which is why he's like this." Madam Pomfrey swiveled around as soon as the last sentence left his mouth.

"Albus, you know better than anyone the risks of taking a suppressant potion right after an Inheritance." She started sternly, and Albus looked away from her piercing gaze. "Harry's magic hasn't adapted to his creature inheritance yet, and therefore is unstable. You feeding him a suppressant potion only made it worse. Let's just hope you didn't damage his core," Madam Pomfrey muttered.

"I checked Harry's core and it seemed to be just fine."

Madam Pomfrey ignored him, muttering spells and doing complicated wand movements. Harry, who had been listening in quietly, took great joy in seeing Pomfrey ignore Dumbledore, before his face scrunched up in pain, and he held his stomach tightly. 

"Sorry dear, I had to check to see if your magical core was fine. Your Incubus didn't appreciate that."

Harry nodded, face still in pain.

"I've called in Professor Snape to give poor Harry a numbing potion to help with the pain," Dumbledore said, and Harry's eyes snapped up to look at Dumbledore.

Before he could even protest, the fireplace came to life and there Snape stood, potions in both hands.

Snape's eyes narrowed as he saw Harry, and Harry tried his hardest to not use the Allure which he wanted to do so badly. As soon as Harry's eyes met Snape's, he immediately wanted the man. Wanted him under him, over him, in him. Harry's pants tightened, and he started breathing harshly.

Right then, the fireplace came to life for the second time, and Harry saw his parents walking out and into the room. Harry's eyes immediately went to his father, who made eye contact with him before looking away again.

Harry slightly smirked at the reaction, but kept his eyes on Snape.

Snape made his visit short, give Harry the potions, tell him which ones to consume first, and then left, much to Harry's dismay. As soon as Harry drank the potions, he felt his Incubus being more and more weakened, and he soon fell unconscious.

* * *

Draco Malfoy groaned as he suddenly got an erection, and restrained himself from cursing the next person he saw from frustration. He didn't understand what was happening to him. One minute, he was studying in the library, _alone_, then he suddenly gets an erection. Even though he was an Incubus, it was incredibly embarrassing to point his wand at his crotch and mutter a glamour spell to hide it. There was nothing arousing from studying.

So what the hell was wrong with him?

It had been like this ever since he had first stepped inside Hogwarts for the beginning of term. Ever since he stepped through the doors, and inhaled, he had been getting hard at random moments, and the frustration of not knowing why was killing Draco.

He finally decided to go to Madam Pomfrey, because getting hard all of the time was painful, and he needed a pain-relieving potion. As soon as he opened the door, ready to open his mouth to complain, the words died in his throat at what he saw.

There, lying down on the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling, was Potter. Draco had first wondered at his absence at the Welcoming Feast, but he didn't dwell on it too much.

Potter had changed, that much was obvious. His hair had calmed down a bit, giving him a just-shagged look. His lips were fuller, more pink, and his skin seemed so smooth, he was basically hairless, and Draco just wanted to run his hands up and down that gorgeous, lithe, body.

As if sensing his presence, Harry turned his head, and stared straight at him. Draco's breath caught in his throat as those shining, emerald eyes stared straight at him, and he was instantly hard. He felt the air get thicker as Harry sat up on the bed, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Harry slowly took steps forwards, towards Draco, he realized, and he wanted to check behind him to make sure that there was no one else there but he didn't want to take his eyes off this gorgeous creature that was currently right in front of him.

Harry's eyes were filled with wonder, love, adoration, and - lust. It took Draco a while to comprehend that last emotion, because surely there were others out there better than him, better for this creature in front of him. 

Harry's hand went up, and gently cupped Draco's cheek. Draco immediately leaned into the touch, welcoming the warmth that radiated from that hand. Harry took his other hand to cup Draco's other cheek, bringing their foreheads together. Draco closed his eyes, bringing his forehead closer to Harry's, hoping for more contact as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut, deeply breathing in, loving the light, sweet smell that came from Draco. He leaned in, tilting his head, before connecting Draco's lips with his own. Draco immediately responded back, hands going up to tangle themselves in Harry's hair as their lips moving in sync. Harry's tongue poked at his mouth, and Draco gladly let him in. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Draco of course won. As they broke apart for air, they rested their foreheads together, panting against each other's lips.

"Mate." Harry said breathlessly, and gave Draco a peck against the lips, and Draco held him closer before he could separate those soft lips against his, and turned the simple peck into another kiss that left the both of them breathless.

Draco growled, dragging his arms down to Harry's waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry grinned at Draco, love and adoration shining in his emerald eyes, before replying, "Yours."

Draco kissed him again, and the kiss was so gentle, so sweet and delicate, that Harry whimpered as he pulled away. Draco smirked at him, and put a hand up to stop Harry as he went to go kiss him again.

"You'll get your present soon enough pet," Was growled lowly in his ear, and Harry shivered with anticipation as he mewled excitedly.

Draco felt himself instantly get hard as his mate let out one of the most hottest sounds he had ever heard. Draco growled, pushing Harry up against the wall, and Harry mewled again, making Draco's cock throb in need.

"If you keep on making those noises, little mate, then I will make sure that your voice is so raw from screaming my name that no other sounds will be coming from your throat for a week." Draco growled, and Harry's eyes shone with mischievousness and excitement.

"You like the thought of that, don't you?" Draco murmured in his ear, and Harry nodded, breathless from excitement. "You like the thought of me shoving my cock so far down your throat that you won't be able to remember anything else."

Harry gasped, before moaning as Draco began to place kisses up and down his neck, before reaching a sensitive spot that made Harry gasp and arch his back, head tilted back in pleasure. Draco chuckled lowly, before biting down on that same spot, eliciting a scream from Harry.

The door burst open while Draco was feeding from Harry, taking his blood. Incubi need blood, sweat, tears, and semen from their mate to survive. Feeding was an intimate moment between the Dom and Sub, so to interrupt an Incubi from feeding from their mate...

That's like asking for a death wish.

Draco reacted immediately. He pulled Harry behind him, who made a soft noise of protest as those lips were removed from his neck, and immediately pulled his wings out and wrapped Harry in them.

As Draco growled violently at the people who had dared to interrupt a private moment between him and his mate, Harry was in bliss. Those wings were so warm, and wrapped around him completely. He looked around, and purred contentedly as he realized that his mate's wings were big, bigger than the normal Incubus. Yes, his mate would be able to protect him...

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his mate's torso, resting his head against his back. His mate growled, wrapping his own arms around Harry's protectively, still keeping an eye on the people who had dared to interrupt his feeding.

"Draco Malfoy! What is the meaning of this nonsense?! Give me back my son at once!" Draco growled as those humans tried to tell him what to do, and to give up his mate. Draco's creature recognized those sticks being pointed at him, and before they could speak, he wrapped his wings around himself as well as his mate, just in time it seemed as he saw colors coming towards him the second he wrapped his wings around them.

Draco immediately turned towards his mate. He didn't need to worry about the lights coming his way, his wings would protect them against anything. His mate smiled as he saw that he was unharmed, and gave a soft croon as Harry nuzzled his face in the crook of Draco's shoulder. He inhaled deeply, moaning lightly at the amazing aroma coming off of his mate. 

Draco chuckled, "Feed from me, little mate. Those humans were foolish enough to interrupt my feeding from you. I won't let them interrupt yours."

Harry paused as he heard that. His dominant was right, he had been interrupted when he was feeding off of Harry. Harry lowered his eyes, before baring his neck to his dominant.

"You need more strength than I do, dominant. Feed from me, I am supposed to satisfy you as well." Harry said, and whimpered as his dominant gripped him by the hair and yanked him backwards, making him stare into those beautiful silver eyes.

"I will not say it again, little mate. I fed enough from you before the humans interrupted, I have had my fill. Now, it's your turn. Drink," Draco commanded, and Harry obeyed. Opening his mouth widely, he bent down and firmly, but gently sank his fangs into that perfect, pale neck. He immediately moaned as the hot liquid filled his mouth, dribbling down onto his face as he wasn't fast enough to gulp all of it down. 

Drinking from his mate was pure ecstasy, Harry thought to himself. Every part of his body felt alive, he could hear and feel every single cell in his body vibrating in joy, coming to life. His body was on fire, and with each mouthful it got hotter and hotter.

Draco put a hand on his submissive's neck as a warning that he was taking too much, and reluctantly, Harry pulled away after one last mouthful. He gently licked the wound he had made as if Draco was made of glass, afraid that if he put too much pressure his dominate would break. But Harry knew that wouldn't happen.

His dominant would protect him.

After a long while of just holding each other, Draco placed a chaste kiss on his mate's lips, which were full and plump from the previous make out session they had. Draco cautiously unwrapped his wings around them, feeling that the lights had stopped coming towards them, but still felt the need to hold his mate in his arms.

Immediately, he felt as though he couldn't move, and his mate was ripped away from him. Draco roared, fighting furiously as he tried to break the spell that was put on him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! I will not have you disgrace our family by behaving like this! Now, either you calm down and calmly explain to us what happened, or we will take Mr. Potter here and have him explain." Narcissa Malfoy strode up to her son, no fear in her eyes as her son glared up at her with hate in his now amber eyes. He bared his teeth at her, growling.

"Mate.**_ Mi__ne! "_**

"You will get him back the moment you are calm enough to handle him again."

Harry meanwhile, was struggling in his parents' arms. His father held him, and, feeling panicked about being away from his mate, he released his allure full blast. Immediately, those arms turned limp, and Harry lunged forwards to his dominant only to be held back by Lucius Malfoy, who is able to throw off Incubi allure very quickly, being similar to the Imperius curse. 

Harry whimpered in his hold, and Lucius sighed. Lucius however, froze as Harry let out a screech, to which Draco responded with an Earth-shaking roar. 

Then, the worst thing possible happened.

Draco got free.

Immediately, Lucius let go of Harry, frantically whipping out his wand as he tried to placate his son. Draco immediately grabbed his mate, and pulled him close against his chest, growling at anyone who came near. Harry was purring, and wrapped his arms tightly around his dominant. Draco growled, refusing to let anyone near his mate again.

Draco hissed as they got closer to them, about to pull out his wings again, when he was stunned. He fell to the floor, the last thing he saw was his mate's wide, emerald eyes looking at him with fear and concern before blacking out. Still, even as he was unconscious, his grip on his mate never wavered, refusing to let go.

Harry, meanwhile, had started to panic. His dominant was out cold, and there was no one to protect him from all the hands coming towards him, all the faces.

He whined deeply in his throat, before letting out a high-pitched trilling sound, signaling that he was distressed. Immediately, everyone tried to silence him by placing a spell on him. 

However, they were too late. 

They heard rumbling growls, and roars vibrating all over the school. They then heard footsteps coming towards them. Professor Dumbledore sighed, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"It seems as if we need to confine young Harry here for a while until he can control his urges."

"And where do you suggest we put him, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked with raised eyebrows. "The dominants will be able to sense where Potter is due to his scent."

The door burst open, and everyone had their wands at the ready. Professor Snape stood there, eyes darkening as he looked at Harry, who whined softly at him. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief a the fact that it wasn't another dominant, and they quickly used a strong charm to lock the door. 

However, something wasn't right.

Harry and Snape were still staring at each other, Lily and James noticed. James especially didn't like that.

Professor Snape took long strides to reach Harry, who bared his neck to him when Snape was right in front of him, towering over him. Harry whined softly, and Snape's eyes darkened even more. His submissive wanted him to feed. The Incubus part of Snape was immensely pleased with the thought, while the human side was fighting viciously. Snape bared his teeth at Harry, showing his fangs, but Harry didn't look the least bit fazed. In fact, he practically encouraged it, purring loudly, thrusting his neck up even more. 

Before he could sink his fangs into that delectable neck, regrettably, his human side broke free.

"P-POTTER!" Snape snarled, red eyes fixated on Harry, rapidly switching back and forth from black to red. Harry finally realized what was happening.

The Incubus was trying to take control.

Harry smirked deviously, and decided to help his other mate bring out the beast within. Harry's eyes turned dark red, the Incubus coming to the forefront of his mind, and began to tease his older mate.

He got down on his knees, and began to undo the man's buttons. Once there was nothing left except for skin, Harry nuzzled his nose into Severus' thigh, making the man's breath hitch. Harry smirked, and began placing kisses to the area, moving up until he reached his crotch. He kissed the tip of it gently, noting that it was rock hard. He felt a hand grip his hair, and he yelped as he was hoisted up and slammed into a wall, where lips crashed into his own. He moaned, and reached up to tangle his hands in that soft hair. 

Severus let out a grunt of approval, before grazing his teeth with his tongue. Harry immediately opened his mouth to let him in, their tongues battling for dominance. Of course, Severus won, but no without a fight from Harry. He felt Severus suddenly go limp in his arms, and fell to the floor, bringing Harry with him, who immediately went to go check on him.

"Severus?! Severus! Answer me!" Harry screamed, before he too, suddenly fell to the floor, the last thing he saw was his parents looming over him.


End file.
